Don't Cry
by Aeyria
Summary: Love seems to change so quickly. In place of our greed, a painful scar is left. I have to let you go. I guess I wasn't the right person for you. I couldn't hold back my stupid heart which pained you. Please, don't cry.


**Don't Cry**

**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago (As in when I wrote the three other one-shots), and I got bored, so I decided to post this. But lack of popularity won't stop me from posting these one-shots. :UU Okay, so, this song is Don't Cry by Park Bom (Member of 2NE1). It was somewhat requested by ryuha27 on my one-shot Lonely (K-Pop Lovers Unite! :PP). I find that all my one-shots are revolving around the same starting point (I can't explain it that well). Sorry, but I found out readers rather like some background information, or they won't read on. Like I said several times already, your loss... Wow, I didn't even finish a paragraph of the writing before I realized my music was on shuffle. Time to listen to the actual song! I'm listening to Lonely right now... I'm so messed up. **

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Don't Cry, Park Bom, and 2NE1 belong to YG Entertainment/The Lyric Composer. I don't own YG Entertainment either. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Ai's POV)<strong>

Eyes glazed over, I couldn't believe I had actually said that to him. I remembered the moment as if it was just now, but it was actually a week ago. Kudo-kun was rambling on and on about going to attack the Black Organization now since he was tired of living a lie. Tired of acting as a kid. Tired of everything of his new shrunken life. Being the paranoid self I am, I began retorting that it was too dangerous, but before I knew it, I let one of my secrets slip out of my mouth.

"_Kudo-kun!" I quipped at him for being so ignorant of forgetting that these people could kill easily, "This is the Black Organization we're talking about! Don't you care for the people around you? I know you're tired of hiding, I'm tired too, but we have to deal with it so there could be less deaths. Less hostages. I don't want to be the center of these deaths anymore! I know you want to go back to Mouri-san, but I'm having sleepless nights trying to find the antidote so you could spend more time with her. I just don't want you to act so rash because... Because... Because I don't want to lose you too!" Being caught up in my rant of worry, I didn't realize I had said the last line with an emotion he had never heard or seen me use. And that was love. I underestimated him as a dense detective who can't understand feelings. He's changed a lot. More mature now, so obviously he could piece together what has been on my mind for the last few months. _

"_What? What do you mean you don't want to lose me too? Do you mean... You like me?" Kudo-kun seemed shocked by my indirect confession that I had made recklessly. _

_On no. Did I really just say that? And at this time too? Yes, I have harbored feelings for Kudo-kun lately. It's just that... He's so caring about others, I couldn't help but fall for him unknowingly. It wasn't until a few months ago I realized that I had been in denial the whole time. Now I had spouted it off in a foolhardy diatribe. Thinking quickly, I retorted with what first came to my mind, "No. No, I just meant I don't want to lose you to the Black Organization. Same with Hakase. Or the Detective Boys. I can't afford to lose anyone who are like family to me..." _

"_Haibara... Just spill it. If you really meant family, then Hakase would be the first to pop in your mind. He grew up to be a father figure for you. I wouldn't be your first choice..." He trailed off, trying not to look me in the eye. _

"_...Yes..." I whispered in defeat, I could barely hear myself. It sounded more like a sigh, and I wished dearly that someone would save me from this conversation. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me. _

"_You do?" Kudo-kun asked with disbelief and an ounce hope. _

_My gaze directed toward the floor until I felt my head forced up to look him in the eyes. Kudo-kun was stroking my cheek with his other hand as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Haiba... Ai. But I can't. I would like to, but the guilt for making Ran wait so long is too much. Please don't hate me. I need to be with her. The idea of abandoning her completely is too much to bear."_

_I tore away from his grasp. "I understand. I'm sorry for saying all that. Excuse me, please."_

Love seems to change so easily and quickly. Because our greed, a painful scar is left in that place. I had to tell him someday. I just didn't expect it to slip from my mouth at that time, no less. And because of my wanting to stay with him or at least see him happy, I told my true feelings toward him. Ever since that day we've barely said a word to each other that wasn't included in an argument. No one had noted the change of atmosphere when we were near each other. We didn't talk much to each other when other people were around, so it didn't seem out of the ordinary. But we both have been avoiding each other as much as possible.

I know. I have to let him go. Even if I don't want to, I have to. Please, I don't want to see him cry. Keeping him next to me will have my heart break even worse when I see him reunite with Mouri-san. In order not to be close anymore, I have to let him go, even if it means seeing him cry. I would also have to keep calling him Kudo-kun, so I won't feel my feelings crumble even more. He had mentioned he would like to be with me as well, but he felt obligated toward Mouri-san. I'll always be second to everyone I meet. To Kudo-kun, I'll always be second due to his bond with Mouri-san.

I guess I wasn't the right person for him. I'm not really that girl who will end up with him. I couldn't hold back my stupid heart from voicing its secrets to him. And once he heard the truth from me, it pained him to know that. It pained him to know that I loved him back. But he had to be with Mouri-san since he didn't want her hurt even more, even though I was hurt too.

Here is the end of both of us. The end our our relationship, even if it was just being friends. Now we're just acquaintances with the same problem of shrinking. Until the world can accept us and allows our love, then it's okay. Just, please, don't cry. It pains me too. Just to see that I caused him to be like this. It's all my fault for causing this problem.

This long journey is about to end. When it does, I hope to see him again. Someday we'll meet again. Next time, we'll be able to see each other. Everyday, we're constantly blinded by anger. Fighting every minute. Arguments ensue about what to do with the Black Organization. It was as if that moment between us never existed. Completely ignored. I cried every single night since then. I flat-out cried. Just for my mistake that caused him to be heartbroken. All those long nights. I stayed up just to cry. I hate crying now. I always did. It's a sign of weakness. And I spent all of those teary sessions alone.

However, sometimes when the tears come to me, I remember our memories together. The times I would feel like I could continue living my shrunken life. The times when he would receive a soft smile from me. The times when we could be alone and act as ourselves. And please, don't cry. Tears in his eyes don't look good on him. Happiness does.

This journey will end soon. I know, it's hard to accept that he's going to be tied with a girl he cares for just like a sister, but... Just to see him happy once and a while is enough for me. It's not like I really hoped he would return my feelings. I knew it would be useless when I saw how he looked at Mouri-san all those times. All I want him to know is that...

"Please, don't cry anymore. Go on with your life. I shouldn't be holding you back. But someday, we'll meet again, our love for each other will be able to be true for once..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh... I've been ended lots of my one-shots with something the person says. It think it's just a better way to close the story. But, yet again, awwwww, that's sad... But I still think Fiction or Take Care Of My Girlfriend is sadder. I hope this one doesn't suck! But from what my graphs show me, I'll get low reviews for this too (Possibly negative one? x33;;). Kekeke, people are missing out. :PP **

**~Krystal, signing out~**

**EDIT: Haha, now those one-shots have two reviews each. Still low. xDD;; Jk, at least some people read my one-shots. ^^ **


End file.
